The Beginning Of A new
by PhoenixGirl93
Summary: This is about 4 girls who has powers but no one knows it they are 4 best friends later on they meet 4 mysterious figures The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles later on Faith is the youngest out of them she had a special power but she is so confused but read and find out :)
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of the New

Ch.1

"Mysterious Eve"

It was day before Christmas Eve The snow was falling A young girl with long white hair pure as

The snow her silver eyes bright as the stars above.

She was alone coming home from the Ice Skating rink.

she heard a noise she looked around and spoke out loud.

"Wh-o's Th-ere? "she looked around no one answered her she rushed home when she walked

into the Purple Dragon's turf, she heard the cans rattle the 5 members of the gang approached

her.

"Well looky here a young damsel in distressed wondered into our turf how shall we teach her a

Lesson? The 2nd guy named Antwon chuckled.

"Maybe we should teach her what happens when a sexy fine woman comes into our turf.

James laughed.

"Sounds good to me "they surrounded her.

The young female's butterfly tattoo glow.

When she didn't know what she was doing she had a gold light come out of her hands and she

slammed them into the walls.

She ran off while she had the chance to.

A sound from behind the walls was heard

"whoa dude she is Fierce."

he hid in the shadows when she turned around he was gone.

The one in red grabbed the one in Orange clad and disappeared in the shadows.

She arrived home then said in her mind.

"who were those Mysterious Figures? and what was that light that I used or where did it come

from "?

She repeated in her mind as she slept.

Until the next morning her phone went off she opened her eyes and answered it in a sleep.

voice, her friend Jamie was on the other end.

'faith where are you? We are freezing our butts here hurry up "

Faith got out of bed she got dressed.

Then responded back.

'on my way now '

she left her place locked the doors and walked out and met up with Violet Jamie and Rashia

at the corner were the pizza shop was.

Jamie was holding herself she was freezing.

"wha-t took you so long it's below 30 degrees out here and it's snowing.

Faith stuffed Jamie's mouth with a hot bun.

"I was attacked last night I walked onto the purple dragon's turf last night on my home from the

Ice skating rink.

I'm fine though but I did see these two mysterious figures I don't know who or

What they are or anything."

Jamie ate the entire roll

"That hit the spot "she smiled.

"wow that's weird and you have no idea who or what they are?"

Faith looked at Jamie.

"No I have no clue "Violet looked at her.

"It was probably nothing "she walked with the girls they headed to the mall.

Rashia was walking when a group of girls approached her

The girls giggled.

"aww you with your army of losers when you could have been popular "

Rashia Glared.

'Step away from me or else not in the mood "Haruki laughed

"or what you going to throw loser dust on me?"

Rashia slammed Haruki into the glass.

Her clique ran to her.

Rashia walked away with her friends.

Violet looked at her.

"Rashia you need to control your temper you can end up in jail one of these days "

Rashia looked at her.

"Shut up violet I'm not going to let that slut talk to me or my friends like that.

Jamie sighed.  
"why you have to be so damn violent though? "

Rashia glared .

"don't start Jamie "

Jamie stayed silent.

Faith was thinking about the two figures last night she sighed.

When she entered the mall she started shopping.

Jamie went to the music store.

Violet went to the book store.

Rashia went to the Exercise store

Faith wondered off in Sports Authority looking around she seen a skateboard and picked it up

and went to the register.

She paid for it picking out an outfit she paid and left the store and seen a Japanese Store

Authentic Japanese weapons and such. Jamie called Faith's cell phone

'come on we need to be back soon to finish up the tree it's December 24 till tonight is Christmas

Eve.

faith hung up her phone and met them in front of the mall they walked to the big house in

Manhattan that the 4 girls share they walked there and arrived home an hour later put the

stuff down and finished up the tree.

As they lit it.

a few hours after Faith went outside after the girls were asleep she sat on the porch swing and

was thinking about those mysterious figures she didn't know she was being watched.

The two mysterious figures were hidden watching down at her there was a 3rd one with them

who had the blue headband flowing in the wind he grabbed them both by the bands and

disappeared in the shadows faith looked up and seen 3 shadows now she jumped a bit rubbed

her eyes as the snow fell.

who are you?"

she said as they disappeared the snow fell the cold wind blew her long white

hair she sighed walked in the house and fell asleep thinking till the next morning Christmas.

(Christmas day)

It was Christmas Morning Violet was the first up she put coffee on and waited for it to be ready.

Faith was still asleep,

Jamie smelled the Vanilla mocha and ran down the stairs.

"is it ready?" Violet laughed

"Wow Jamie and yes almost and merry Christmas to you to "

Jamie looked.

"oh sorry merry Christmas "

Rashia walked downstairs.

"Merry Christmas ware's Faith? She is always the first on up "

Violet and Jamie looked at Rashia.

"Yea we know maybe we should check on her?"

Rashia sighed.

"I'll go check on her drink your guy's coffee" she walked back upstairs she knocked on Faith's

bedroom door.

"Faith are you alright?" she opened her door faith was still asleep.

Rashia walked to her bed and tapped her.

Faith opened her eyes.

"Oh morning Rashia and Merry Christmas "

Rashia sat on faith's bed

"what's wrong you haven't been yourself since the other day "

faith looked at her

'I'm fine I seen 3 figures last night I don't know who or what they are it doesn't matter I'll be

down in 5 minutes "Rashia sighed.

"Alright faith "she left her room and walked downstairs.

Violet and Jamie was opening their gifts.

Rashia sat down and opened hers as well.

Faith spoke.

"I'll open my gifts when I come back "

she left the house locked it and walked in the snow.

To be Continued …...


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning of A new

Ch. 2

"New friends "

It was the 2nd week of the new year Faith woke gotten dressed and waited at the corner where she lived.

she was thinking about the Mysterious figures she seen the past nights she sighed when she heard a voice she looked to her right when she saw Jamie running towards her.

"HEY Faith "she tripped over her feet and fell flat on her face Faith looked down by her feet

"wow Jamie there is never a day you don't fall" she put her hand out and helped her up.

Jamie looked.

"That is so rude where is Violet and Rashia? they are never late "

Faith sighed as she leaned on the wall waiting.

10 mins later Violet and Rashia came walking up to them.

Violet spoke.

"Rashia Slept in she was out all last night partying "

Rashia glared.

"Shut up Miss Innocent I like to have fun "

Violet glared.

"yea and your point? your going to destroy yourself "

Rashia rolled her eyes.

"whatever turns you on anyways let's go "

Faith walked ahead on them while those three fought as they hopped on the bus and headed to central park.

30 mins later they arrived in front of the park and walked in to sit down.

when faith looked to her side she saw Danny, Richard, Josh, max and Fred picking on the teens from school.

Faith got annoyed, Rashia saw them she cracked her knuckles and got up she walked towards them.

"Leave them alone or else!" she glared.

Danny the leader and oldest laughed.

"or else what your little friend with the freakish hair going to use her crap magic on me? he laughed and his boys joined in.

Rashia made a fist and punch Danny into the wall.

Faith kneed Josh in the crones.

Richard, max and Fred surrounded them.

Two figures with color bandannas was around their eyes and landed in front of the girls

faith looked she said in her mind.

'th-ey show-n their -selves 'Violet, Rashia and Jamie fainted when they saw them.

The one in red shouted at the one in orange and said the name.

"MIKEY YOUR GOING TO GET IT! "the one in orange was fighting

"Shut up Raph we don't let people get hurt we protect this city and you know it "

The one in red was fighting and slammed them.

"yea but NOT TO BE SEEN "the sirens were heard The one in orange was about to speak to faith when his bandanna was pulled.

"NOT HAPPENING MIKEY LETS GO NOW! "he pulled him

The one in orange yelled.

"OW RAPH! "the voice echoed and it faded into the city "

(At The lair)

The two were home now The oldest was training when he heard his brothers arguing he sighed and stopped than shouted.

"STOP YOU TWO WHY ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING!?"

Raphael spoke

"MIKEY REVEALED US INFRONT IN CENTRAL PARK "

Leonardo glared.

"MIKEY SERIOULSY WHY!?" we are ninjas why you do that?! The shredder is still out there along with karai why!?" Raphael cut in

"he did it to save pathetic human girls 3 of them feinted one didn't "

Leonardo glared at Raphael.

"and why you allow him you could have stopped him! "Raphael glared

"I TRIED! "Leonardo threw his hands in the air

"whatever!" he slammed his bedroom door.

Raphael looked

"Nice going MIKEY! What has gotten into you!?"

Michelangelo sighed.

"I don't know night "he went upstairs and went to sleep.

Raphael sighed he knocked on Donatello's lab door.

"Open up"

Donatello opened his door

"what is it Raph I'm busy"

Raphael looked.

"I need you to look up 4 girls for me "

Donatello looked at his brother puzzled.

"Why? And why do you care?" Raphael looked

"Just do it something isn't right I'm talking to Leo tomorrow I'm going to let him cool down goodnight" he exited Donatello's lab than he flipped upstairs to his room and fell asleep.

Donatello was in his lab doing research as the night turned to day.

(Above ground)

The next morning the girls woke up and headed to their jobs.

Rashia held her head as she sat up in her bed she looked at the time

"Oh shit I'm late!" she got out of bed she took a fast hot shower than got dressed and headed to work she arrived 10 mins later.

Her boss Casey jones glared.

"Your late get in here now your friend Jamie was here before you and Jamie is usually late what's your excuse? "

Rashia spoke

"damn I'm sorry I had a weird night me and My friends these two figures showed up out of no were and they had skills. "Casey paused

"Two weird figures? what they look like?" Jamie spoke

"They looked like something out of the zoo but 6ft" Casey looked

"I see will you excuse me ladies I need to make a call "he walked in the back he dialed a number.

Raphael answered his shell cell.  
'What is it bone head?' Casey was on the other end

'were you out last night? 'Raphael spoke

'Mikey and I was getting pizza but then Mikey wanted to help these pathetic human girls he shown himself at the park why?'

Casey spoke.

'because they work here they have been working for me for quite a long time they just told me '

Raphael responded.

'you know them? And you never told us that I'm going to see you and those girls later no use of hiding now Raphael out '

Casey sighed he hung up and went back in the garage he looked at the cars.

Rashia was finishing tuning the Cadillacs.

Casey looked.

"Oh wow excellent work Rashia where you learn that?"

Rashia smiled a bit.

"My older brother taught me before he gotten married I haven't seen him since. "

Casey placed his hand on her shoulder.

"well things happen but I know he would be proud of your excellent work "Rashia smiled

"Thank you Mr. Jones "Casey looked at her

"Please call me Casey I feel old when I get called by my last name, he turned to Jamie

"get back to work now!" He takes her phone away.

Jamie looked.

"HEY I was on level 10 "Casey glared.

"Get back to work while you still have this job "Jamie got up and cleaned the engines of the cars.

(At April's Antique store)

Violet was very quiet while she was polishing the glasses and vases when April noticed her she spoke

"What's wrong Violet you have been quiet this morning and you were late your never late what's bothering you?"

Violet sighed.

'Me and My friend's encountered some weird creatures last night at central park they protected faith and us last night but the one in red was screaming and shouting at the one in orange I don't know who are what they were I feinted and woke up in my house "

April looked at her.

"Weird creatures? And they protected your friend faith? Will you excuse me for a moment I need to make a call "she walked in the back alley and dialed Leonardo's shell cell.

Leonardo answered.

'Hello what's up April everything alright?' April was on the other end.

'I'm fine but my assistant just told me she seen your brothers last night Raph and Mikey she has been working here for quite some time and she feinted 'Leonardo sighed and spoke.

'I know April I'll be there later on with my brothers because Raphael is going over to Casey's garage in a while he called Raphael telling him see you later don't let those girls go home at all we are going to meet them since Raphael and Michelangelo revealed their self's Leo out '

April hung up her phone and went back in the store.

(At faith's Skateboarding and sport store)

Angel was a friend of faiths she was folding the shorts when she noticed faith was down in the dumps she walked over to her and sat beside her.

"what's up faith you have been quiet all week and this morning what's on your mind?"

Faith looked up from the skateboard she was fixing and sighed

" A few nights ago and a week ago I seen two figures they were strange then last night when I was at Central park with my friends the two finally revealed their selves I heard the names Mikey and Raph they were arguing with each other but they then faded into the shadows and I don't know why they keep showing up besides my dream I've been having lately. "

Angel looked at her

"those were the names? well excuse me for one moment I need to make a call "she goes outside she dialed Donatello's number.

Donatello answered his shell cell.

'what's up angel '

Angel spoke.

'Your brother's were seen last night she said their names did you know?'

Donatello responded back.

'yes I knew Leonardo yelled at Raphael and Michelangelo when they got home last night we are meeting them tonight and I've been doing research on them because Raphael asked me to we will see you guys at 6 since it will be dark don out 'angel hung up her phone she walked back in the store.

(In the lair)

Leonardo was training in the dojo he was focused.

Raphael was punching his punching bag he was still angry from last night.

Donatello was in his lab researching the girls he came up with something he called them in

Leonardo Raphael and Michelangelo went in his lab

"what's up Donnie?"

Donatello spoke.

"The girls they live alone they are from New York they were born and raised here violet the oldest out of them her parents died in a train accident she lives out by the bridge.

The 2nd oldest Rashia she has a record of bad temper with her fighting in school she has been suspended a few times, she drinks and she works at Casey's shop she has an older brother but he is married which is what it says and her parents left them when she was young.

Now the 3rd oldest is Jamie she has a little brother Kenny she is into computers and she is a yellow belt in karate she also works at the shop but in trouble of losing her job since it shows here.

and finally the youngest her name is faith she is known as freakish girl due to her hair and eye color she owns her own skateboarding sport shop, she is very quiet and she fights when she wants to but the rest is blank something is up but it says she isn't too far from where our manhole is "

he turned to Michelangelo.

"How many times has she seen you Mikey?"

Michelangelo looked.

"um every night but I am always in the shadows she just sees my shadow figure "

Leonardo glared.

"wow Michelangelo nice low profile well we are meeting the girls tonight since Casey April and angel knows them no use of hiding now thanks to you and Raphael "

Raphael crossed his arms.

"It was Mikey's fault I tried to grab him so don't blame me Splinter Junior"

Master splinter over heard his sons fighting.

"ENOUGH MY SONS! You know what you have to do you need to stay alert though be careful my sons "

It was now 6 pm the brothers grabbed their weapons sheathed them they went above ground and was hidden in the shadows.

(Above ground)

The girls punched out of work they walked beside Casey April and angel and sat down in the park no one was there since it was late now.

Casey spoke.

"Listen you will be meeting our friends you already seen them but it isn't two there is four so don't do anything stupid they are not meant to be mess with. "

Rashia rolled her eyes.

"oh please I bet I can beat them on my own "the three landed in front of them while the one in red was behind Rashia gritting his teeth and spoke.

"Try me kid if you think you're so tough "Rashia heard a deep voice she turned around and looked up

"Wh-at the hell are you?!" The one in red glared and chuckled

"The name is Raphael a Mutant Ninja Turtle and I don't do well to those who think they are all that "

The one in blue sighed and spoke.

"Back off Raph hello My name is Leonardo the oldest out of my brothers Raphael is a hot head he has a habit on not controlling his temper. "

The one in purple looked.

"I am Donatello The smart one and my older brother Leonardo is right Raphael is a hot head so don't push him because he can be deadly "

The one in orange chuckled.

"Can be deadly? he is deadly all the time he is a hot head who don't know how to control his temper I'm Michelangelo the youngest you saw me a few times faith "

faith looked

"You know my name how?"

Michelangelo looked.

"I heard your friends call you when I'm around and angel told my brother Donatello "

faith looked at angel.

"thanks angel "she crossed her arms

Angel looked

"what? I do "Casey looked

"anyways girls we known them for a while they are great friends and they have sick skills "

Rashia rolled her eyes once more I'll like to see that "

Violet glared.

"Rashia stop looking for trouble will ya geez obviously Raphael is way more skilled then you so you will regret it if you keep running your mouth "

Raphael chuckled.

"I don't fight punk ass girls I have more respect than that but if they push me I will fight them "

Rashia glared.

"I am not a punk! I'll show you a punk "she made a fist and went to punch him "

Raphael grabbed her fist.

"Nice try kid your too slow "Rashia swept her leg.

Raphael fell.

"That's it you punk you're going to regret that "

Leonardo grabbed him.

"RAPHAEL! Calm down "

Raphael stopped he growled.

"UGH! "he stood against the wall leaning.

Violet sighed.

"So who are you guys and how come you protected Faith that night?"

Michelangelo sighed.

"It was me who wanted to protect her because we saw those guys a couple times in the purple dragons and we protect this city which is what our father tells us. "

Faith stayed silent her white hair flown in the wind.

"But why would you protect me I'm a freak which is what everyone calls me in school "

Angel sighed.

"Yea They pick on her due to her hair color and her eye color and a power that she holds though it sounds like something out of a fairytale "

Michelangelo walked up to her.

"You're not a freak your beautiful Faith don't let others tell you otherwise "he blushed slightly

Faith blushed lightly she smiled.

His brothers face palm Leonardo spoke.

"anyways you girls need to promise us you won't say a word about us to no one "

Raphael glared.

"Especially you missy Your so lucky you're a girl "

Donatello sighed.

"oi"

The girls nodded.

"We promise your secret is safe with us "

the brother's looked at them.

"see you around "they vanished into the shadows and faded into the night

Casey April and angel walked the girls home and said goodnight.

To be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

The Beginning of a New

Ch. 3

"This Is Only the Beginning"

It was the next day; Faith woke up then she took a quick shower. She got dressed and headed to work. She locked up her house, and headed to her store. When she arrived; she unlocked the store doors. She was not that busy and stared out her window watching the snow fall.

She thought to herself.

'I have a bad feeling today. '

(In the lair)

Michelangelo sat up in his bed and stretched as he yawned. He decided to read one of his comic books.

Raphael was downstairs punching his punching bag mumbling to himself

'That Girl better watch it. 'He continued grumbling.

Leonardo shook his head.

"Raph stop grumbling she is an amateur fighter; Why did you try and go after her yesterday like that?"

Raphael glared

"No one asked you Splinter Junior she tries me again or tries to fight me I'm fighting back I am not backing down! "Leonardo sighed

"Oi you're such a damn hot head I swear. "

Raphael continued punching his punching bag.

"Whatever "

Donatello was in his lab still doing research on the girls he pulled up records of Faith of what she did back then and such he was reading he called his brothers in.

"Come here bros look what I found out. "Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo rushed to Donatello and looked on Donatello's computer screen.

Michelangelo was reading and he read what it said.

"A power I didn't know there was such thing dudes? "

Raphael rolled his eyes.

He read the words on the screen

"So what does this mean Don? We have to protect those pathetic girls?"

Leonardo slapped Raphael in the back of his head.

"Yes it does Raph and stop calling them pathetic. "

Raphael rubbed his head.

"I don't want to protect them especially that Rashia chick. "  
Leonardo glared.

"Well too bad we have to and we are going to protect them no matter what you say Understood?"  
Raphael slammed the door.

"WatEva I'm out! "he stormed out and went above ground and watched the streets below.

(Above Ground)

Rashia was alone by herself she was in her kick boxing uniform and headed into the gym.

Raphael spotted her from the corner of his eye and stayed hidden waiting for her to come out though he was still pissed and annoyed he stayed hidden as the time passed.

Faith was working in her store she was thinking and was doing her business.

Violet was in the library reading her romance novels.

Jamie was home eating her pizza watching her shows.

7 hours passed Raphael stretched from waking up when he seen Rashia finally leaving the gym he followed her quietly staying hidden in the shadows.

He looked at her from a distance and seen her go into the alley he narrowed his eyes and jumped down staying quiet he noticed she had a piece of glass in her leg. He sighed

And jumped in front of her.

"What happened?" Rashia looked up

"Why are you following me? You're a stalker and I take this way to get home someone threw a piece of glass at me." She was bleeding.

Raphael calmed down for once he got on his knees and placed his hands on it.

"This will hurt so count or bite something it will be 1 23. "

Rashia looked.

She took out her boxing glove and bit it.

Raphael counted to 3,

"1,2,3!" He pulled it out of her leg, she screamed loudly.

"OW! "Raphael grabbed her and took her up on the roof and sat her down.

"You big baby. "He bandaged her leg. "See all done. "

Rashia looked at him puzzled.

"Why did you help me? Why were you following me? "

Raphael took a deep breath.

"You ask a lot of questions kid but it's because we need to protect you and your friends now I'm not too fond of it because you think you're all that when you're not, but we need to because of your friend Faith. She has a power that the Shredder will try to get his greasy claws on. "Rashia looked at him.

"I'm sorry from yesterday I don't like being called a punk I'm not a lowlife nor am I dumb I just have a bad temper I always have since I was born. "

Raphael looked at her as his red bandanna flown in the wind.

"Kid you have a problem like me but picking a fight with me isn't your best choice I can kill! I almost killed my baby brother during training once. "Rashia stood up she still felt pain but she walked over to him then she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You don't seem like a jerk or anything like that "She looked at him.

Raphael shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

"Thanks but anyway let's get you home So nothing bad happens to you can you walk?"

Rashia was limping she could barely walk.

Raphael sighed as he picked her up.

"Hold on alright. "Rashia blushed lightly but hid it as she held on to him.

Raphael jumped from building to building as he arrived at her place through her window and laid her on her bed.

"I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you get some rest and don't take the alley way again "He exited her room through the window.

Rashia looked at him as he left.

'Wo-w. 'she fell asleep instantly smiling.

Raphael looked back and continued heading home when he saw Faith walking alone. He said to himself.

'Why the hell is she walking alone '? He dialed Michelangelo's shell cell.

Michelangelo answered his shell cell

'Yo Michelangelo here what's up 'Raphael rolled his eyes and spoke.

'Shell for brains it's me Raph that girl Faith is walking alone! Get your shell here now I'm at the corner of Maine street and 32nd Raph out. '

Michelangelo hung up and left the lair he went above ground and jumped the buildings staying hidden in the shadows. He arrived and landed besides Raphael.  
"Where she go?" Raphael sighed

"Come on follow me I sense Trouble "they both jumped the roofs when they saw Faith still walking when she stopped.

Her long white hair flown in the wind her silver eyes glistened she looked behind her;

No one was there.

Then a noise came from the alley a girl voice was heard. A girl with short black hair and a red headband across her forehead came out and approached Faith.

"My father will like you to see him come with me or be forced to by my hand! "

Faith glared.

"I refuse to go with you or whoever the hell you are! "The girl chuckled.

"My name is Karai Saki we can do this the easy way or the hard way child! "

Raphael and Michelangelo jumped in front of her as Raphael spoke.

"I prefer the hard way you witch! "Karai chuckled.

"I didn't know Faith knew you freaks this should be fun! "She ran at Raphael with her katana in her hand.

Raphael blocked the katana with his sais he started to fight her.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE MIKEY NOW! "

Michelangelo grabbed Faith.

"What about you Raph?"

Raphael looked.  
"I'll be fine NOW GO" he continued fighting Karai as he threw her into the wall

"You had enough? "

Michelangelo ran with Faith in his arms as he hid in the shadows.

"You're safe here now. "Faith was scared she held her knees.

Michelangelo held her.

"Calm down Faith everything is fine. "Faith didn't speak she was frightened because now she was some target.

Michelangelo continued holding her but kept his cool.

Raphael had the Sai to Karai's neck.

Karai threw smoke bombs down.

"Until next time Freak! "Her voice echoed.

Raphael glared and went to meet Michelangelo and Faith he found them and he looked

Faith was asleep in Michelangelo's arms.

Raphael looked.

"Really Mikey? "

Michelangelo looked

"What? She fell asleep she didn't speak at all she is frightened ".

Raphael shook his head.

'Let's get her home so we can go home. "They both left.

Michelangelo held Faith in his arms as she slept they arrived at her house 20 mins after they went through the window and laid her on her bed. Then they left her room quietly. They locked the windows for her and vanished into the night Until the next day.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The Beginning of the New

Ch. 4

"Rashia "

It was a week later Raphael woke up he jumped from his room and landed on his feet he went in the dojo and was punching his punching bag.

Leonardo was sitting down reading when he heard Raphael he placed his book down and walked to the dojo.

"Raphael what's wrong?" Raphael looked at his older brother

"Nothin Leo I just woke up I'm fine. "Leonardo sighed.

"Whatever Raph we need to meet the girls at Casey's garage come on.

Raphael looked.

"When were you going to tell me? You know I don't like them if that Rashia chick starts with me I'm swinging at her and I don't care "Leonardo sighed

"You're such a damn hothead let's go! "Raphael left with his brother and they were hidden in the shadows. they arrived there without being seen.

Rashia was in a bad mood this morning she was working on the cars.

Casey sighed.

"Yo what up Raph. "Raphael looked

"Nothin bonehead what's miss wannabe mad about?" Casey looked

"She is complaining about something that happened or something. I don't know I almost whacked her today but since I'm her boss I can't. I can't stand her attitude it is really pissing me off."

Raphael looked.

"She better watch herself! "

Rashia slammed the hood down.

"Keep talking shit Raph; I'm not in the damn mood! You keep calling me a wanabe and pathetic girl I'll show you Brooklyn style fighting so keep it up !"

Raphael glared.

"Are you threatening me you B! Because first off me and my brothers are originally born in Brooklyn. So don't get your panties in a bunch because I'm not in the mood to hear your punk ass mouth! Because I'll show you a real green whooping ass machine! "Leonardo looked

"Raph calm down! "Raphael glared

"No I'm teaching her a lesson that she will never forget so stay out of it Splinter Junior. "

Rashia laughed and put her car tools down and made her fists she ran at him and swung her fist.

Raphael blocked her fist and knocked her down as he continued fighting her

Rashia kicked him in his shell. Raphael glared and slammed her into the walls.

"You had enough !?" Casey ran to her and picked her up.

"Raphael you need to seriously control that temper!" Rashia shrugged from Casey and left.

Leonardo slapped Raphael in the back of his head.

"What is a matter with you Raphael?!"

Raphael grabbed his head.

"I said I wasn't going to back down she pissed me off "Casey sighed

"Raph she is like that for a reason would you like to know why? "

Raphael sighed and sat down.

"Like she has a bad past is that what your going to tell me?"

Casey glared.

"Shut up and listen! Anyways Rashia was never like this until she turned 15 her older brother gotten married and left her. Her parents walked out on her and her brother when her brother got married. She has a record of fights in school and in the city so the way you were talking about her was wrong there's reasons why she is like that so I think you better apologize to her before she makes one of the worst mistakes." Raphael got up and left to look for her.

Leonardo sighed.

"I'm going to leave back home see you around the city. "He disappeared in the shadows, back to the lair.

(in the lair)

Donatello and Michelangelo were playing checkers when they heard Leonardo come in. They got up.

Michelangelo spoke.

"Yo where you and Raph disappear to this morning and where is Raph?"

Leonardo looked at them.

"We had to go talk to Casey about something, but Rashia was there Raphael got in a fight with her. He Is looking for her now so I have no clue what time he will be back we will go look for him tonight if he isn't back. "

Michelangelo looked at the time.

"Whoa dude that's heavy! "

Donatello slapped Michelangelo in the back of his head.

"No duh let's check the the coordinates where he is. "They walked to Donatello's computer.

He pulled up the coordinates of his location they watched the red dot move.

(Above ground)

Raphael was still looking for Rashia it was mid-day now he stayed hidden in the shadows and said to himself.

'Damn where is she?' He continued searching.

(Back at the lair)

Michelangelo fell asleep at Donatello's computer as the red dot kept moving.

Donatello kept an eye on it.

Leonardo was in the dojo training by himself when he looked at the time, he sheathed his katanas and walked to Donatello's lab.

"Let's go now! "Michelangelo fell off the computer chair.

"Huh what? "Leonardo looked

"Let's move now time to find Raphael." Michelangelo got up and went above ground with his two brothers.

(Above ground)

Rashia was by an abandoned subway alone. She held her arms since it was cold.

Raphael leaned on the wall and sighed.

"Rashia?"

Rashia wiped her tears away.

"What do you want Raph?"

Raphael walked to her and sat beside her.

"Hey listen I didn't know that about you I don't like it when I'm threatened like that I'm not a turtle to be messed with. "Rashia looked at him.

"I'm sorry OK this was the day my brother left me and my parents after he got married. I didn't mean to be that way towards you or anyone." Raphael looked at her.

"It's Ok Rashia I understand, its hard but you will get through it. You have me and my brothers now and my master and of course Casey and April. "Rashia hugged him.

He looked at her he wasn't the one who liked much hugs or affection but he smiled a bit and hugged her back.

Michelangelo smiled.

"Aww what a Kodak moment." He snapped the picture and laughed.

Raphael let go of Rashia and shouted.

"MICHELANGELO GET BACK HERE! "He zoomed after him.

Michelangelo ran screaming.

"Help me help help me. "He passed the camera to Leonardo.

Leonardo caught it.

"Enough you two you Ok Rashia?"

Rashia looked at him

"I am now thank you. "Leonardo smiled.

"Good come on let's get you home. "

The 4 brothers left from the abandoned subway with Rashia by their side they arrived at her place 2 hours later.

Raphael looked at her.

"Take care kid alright here. "He handed her a shell cell.

"Whenever you need us just press the R button it will call mine and we will be there to help you goodnight and stay out if trouble. "

He went out the window and left into the shadows with his brothers they arrived home. The 3 brothers went to bed except Raphael he stayed up downstairs and sighed thinking of what holds in the coming days.

Leonardo came back down and looked at him.

"Raph what's wrong? You want to talk about anything?"

Raphael looked

"I thought you were asleep Leo and I don't its just about Rashia I have strange feelings that I haven't felt since Mona Lisa its like they are back. "

Leonardo looked at him.

"Listen Raph its OK to have feelings for someone different then you trust me I know. But always remember who you are Raph don't be stupid like me how I was in the past. "

Raphael looked.

"Trust me I won't bro and thanks. "

Leonardo smiled.

"Anytime get some sleep goodnight. "

The two headed in their rooms and went to sleep until the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

The Beginning of A new

Ch.5

"The Foreshadows of The past "

A week later Faith was up early in the morning to gotten up and got dressed she headed outside she locked her house door she went into her car and headed to work.

she unlocked the store door and walked in she flipped the sign to open.

Above the streets of New York was Michelangelo he watched the streets below and saw Faith go into her store he was thinking about what Master splinter said to him and his brother's a week ago he sighed as his Orange headband flown in the wind.

(Below ground)

Leonardo and Raphael was sparring for their training. Donatello stretched and walked out of his room and looked around.

"Where is Michelangelo?" Leonardo and Raphael stopped and looked at each other than at Donatello

"we have no clue "Leonardo spoke

"We will look for him later Back to training". Raphael went back to training sparing his older brother Leonardo. Donatello was practicing with his Bo.

(Above ground)

Faith was working as the hours passed she heard a noise and looked around she went in the back alley to look around, no one was there. She felt woozy as she feinted and it was pitch black as she felt she was in another dimension to looked around

"h-ello who's there? Hello?" The wind blew strong she seen a light and followed it as a voice was calling her.

She gotten closer when she stopped and seen a figure saying beware of the past "she held her head then feinted as she was back in the alley as she opened her eyes she looked up and Michelangelo was there. She sat up holding her head.

"wh-at happened?" Michelangelo looked at her

'You feinted dudette what's wrong?" she looked at him

"Someone is warning me about something from the past, I'm scared "she hugged Michelangelo. Michelangelo looked at her as he slowly wrapped his arms around her hugging her

"as long as me and My brothers are here we will never let anything hurt you or your friends and I promise to protect you with my life on my ninja Honor let's get you to my place "he picked her up

"My Master splinter will know what to say "he disappeared into the shadows with her and headed home.

(below ground Turtle Lair)

Michelangelo arrived in the lair holding faith in his arms, Leonardo looked  
"what is it now Mikey and why does she look pale?" Raphael had his arms crossed

"really you bone head? "

Michelangelo glared.

"shut up raph I brought her here to talk to master splinter she felt like she was in another dimension earlier she is frightened " Leonardo sighed

"Master splinter won't be back until another month Mikey remember?" Michelangelo looked and said to himself.

'damn that's right '"I forgot I'm sorry faith you will have to wait another month I promise I'll bring you home "faith looked and sighed

"Thanks Mikey But I'll be fine goodnight "she walked out of the lair and went home.

Michelangelo sighed

"I think she is mad at me "he went up to his room.

Raphael looked

"It's your turn Leo to talk to Mikey I spoke to him last time "Leonardo looked

'No I spoken to him last time it's your turn "Raphael sighed

"damn "he flipped upstairs and knocked on his door

"Mikey open up its raph "Michelangelo opened his door

"what Raph "he sat back on his bed

Raphael looked at him.

"she isn't mad at you she is a human girl you're a mutant big difference and 2nd of all

"what is with you what you mean she was in another dimension? and what's bugging you talk to me Mikey "Michelangelo sighed

"I have feelings for her and I know she is human and I'm a mutant you don't need to remind me I'm not dumb Raph and I want to help her as much as I can maybe she will accept me. Raphael sighed

"Mikey I don't know what else to say to you maybe the chances are you will be with her maybe not but remember these girls are already in danger The shredder and karai knows about Faith and her friends you know that "Michelangelo looked at him and hugged him.

"Thanks raph "Raphael didn't hug back.

"don't need to get mushy bro get some rest will ya goodnight Mikey "he walked downstairs and sat beside Leonardo

"Michelangelo really cares about Faith we need to be on alert like you said bro "Leonardo nodded

'Yes I know Raph I might start training the girls Maybe I don't yet we need to get permission from Master splinter when he gets back "Raphael and Donatello looked

"what you mean train them? Do you think they are ready? "Raphael looked  
"I know Rashia knows how to fight and faith does and Violet knows how to fight a little but really bro?"

Leonardo bopped the both of his brothers on the back of their heads

'Quiet you two we will ask when master splinter returns now let's get to sleep we need to train in the morning goodnight"

Raphael went up to his room and fell asleep as he thought about Rashia.

Donatello fell asleep on the couch thinking about Jamie.

Leonardo checked on Michelangelo and covered him and walked out he went into his room as he fell asleep thinking about Violet and he felt this fight has only just begun.

To be continued..


	6. Chapter 6

The Beginning of a New

Ch.6

"Something Wicked "

A new week has come; Master Splinter walked in from his journey. He saw his sons training; he stood there Leonardo silently. Leonardo and his brothers stopped and turned to their master and bowed in respect.

"Welcome home Master Splinter. "Leonardo spoke.

"How was your journey Father?" Master Splinter bowed back.

"It was good My son how has the girls been? Have you guys been in trouble?" Raphael spoke.

"Fearless leader here wants to start to train the girls because they were attacked by Karai. "Master Splinter turned to Leonardo.

"Train them Leonardo they won't learn quick it takes time. They aren't ready they are too much into caring for their self's then each other you 4 are brothers I raised you 4 on my own you really think the girls are ready Leonardo? "

Leonardo glared at Raphael.

"But Master they were attacked by Karai they are after Faith. "Master Splinter looked at him

"NO LEONARDO THEY AREN'T READY! I don't want to hear no more of this! "He slammed his sliding door

Leonardo glared and pushed Raphael.

"Why did you open your mouth Raphael! I was going to tell him but no you had to open your big mouth?"

Raphael glared.

"Don't touch me Leo; you know the girls aren't ready! Some leader you are! "He started to walk away

Leonardo punched him.

"I'm a better leader then you and I'm the oldest; I could have explained better but no you had to open your damn mouth! I'm out of here!" He went above ground and was gone.

Raphael got up rubbing his arm.

Michelangelo looked.

"Leo?" he turned to Raphael.

"Damn it Raph why you do that! JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THEM DON'T MEAN THEY DESERVED TO BE KILLED JUST BECAUSE MONALISA LEFT DON'T MEAN YOU NEED TO BE AGAINST EVERYONE ELSE YOU'RE A JERK! "Raphael glared

"OH I'M A JERK AND MONALISA HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! "He punched Michelangelo

Michelangelo got up and went back at him.

"You don't scare me anymore Raphael!" He slammed him.

Raphael glared and took his Sai out and went after Michelangelo. Master Splinter knocked them both to the ground.

ENOUGH! Where's Leonardo!?" Donatello spoke.

"He left Master Splinter because you won't allow us to train the girls. "Master Splinter sighed.

"Did Karai really go after Faith?" Donatello nodded.

"Yes Sensei we all seen it. "Master Splinter looked at them.

"Go find Leonardo bring him back and I'll give you guys permission to train the girls, be careful my sons." All 3 went above ground and started to search for their older brother Leonardo.

(Above Ground)

Leonardo was alone; he watched the streets from above. When he sensed danger he heard a scream and followed it.

Faith and Rashida were knocked out unconscious with a mark on their necks.

Leonardo looked around.

"Who's there!?" He unsheathed his katanas.

The foot clan surrounded him and started to attack him.

Leonardo was fighting them; Raphael and his brothers landed beside him.

"We were looking for you; Master Splinter wants you home he wants to talk to you "

Leonardo was fighting.

"Not at the moment Raph just fight. Faith and Rashida are unconscious; I heard screaming then I found them that way and these losers showed up! "

Michelangelo saw Faith on the ground. He attacked the foot ninja and the others; he was angry.

Raphael saw Rashida on the floor.

'Rashida NO! WHO ATTACKED THEM!?" Leonardo was fighting still when a noise was heard the foot ninja went in a line bowing.

Karai appears.

"I told you I will get you guys and that little brat Is next!" Michelangelo ran at her.

"HOW DARE YOU ATACK HER! SHE ISN'T GOING NO WERE WITH YOU! "Karai flipped him and slammed him.

Leonardo glared walking around her.

"You're a lowlife dishonorable Ninja; I can end you here right now If I wanted to but I have more honor then that". Karai laughed evilly.

"Ha yea right Leonardo I like to see you try to kill me." She went after him; Leonardo blocked her sword and stabbed her in the leg holding his katana to her neck slanting his eyes in anger as they shined in the darkness.  
"Next Time I see you it will be the final battle! "The turtles disappeared with the two girls.  
(Back in the lair)

They laid the girls down one on couch and other on a mat, Master splinter came out of his room.

"What happened?" Leonardo bowed in respect.

"I'm sorry Master Splinter I just had to blow off steam. "Master Splinter looked at him.

"You have my permission to train the girls and I see Faith and Rashida were attacked by who though?" Michelangelo kept ice on his arm.

"It was Karai; she attacked them and we have no idea by what but they both were attacked at the same time! "Raphael was pissed.  
"I want to go after Karai for doing this! "Master Splinter looked.

"No RAPHAEL! Not right now the girls must heal before it's too late! "Donatello used his computer scanning the girls as they laid their unconscious. A few hours later Donatello's computer beeped  
Violet and Jamie called the turtles.

'Have you four seen Rashida and Faith they didn't show up today? '

Leonardo spoke in the phone.

'Michelangelo and Raphael are on their way to get you 2. Rashida and Faith were attacked they are unconscious; meet Raphael and Michelangelo on the roof of Faith's building they are on their way Leo out. '

Raphael and Michelangelo went above ground staying hidden in the shadows

(Above Ground)

Violet and Jamie were on top of building as they were told to, the wind blew strong they heard a noise and looked around Jamie hid behind Violet as she stuttered.

"W-who's there?" Violet rolled her eyes. Raphael and Michelangelo appeared behind them and placed blindfolds on their eyes; they disappeared into the shadows back to the lair.

(Back at turtle lair)

Donatello was analyzing the diagnoses of what his computer picked up.

Raphael and Michelangelo took Violet and Jamie's blind folds off.

Michelangelo walked to where Faith laid unconscious.

"Any idea yet Donnie?" Donatello pulled up the diagnoses .

"They were hit by a poisonous arrow from 5 ft. "

Raphael looked.

"Is there a cure?" Donatello spoke

"Yes but it will take about a week so while they rest we must watch them closely. "

They agreed.

Violet and Jamie looked at them worried.

"So they will be cured next week?" Donatello nodded

"Yes, so we must stay patient so I can work on it. "They all nodded in agreement.

Master splinter spoke.

"My sons this is only the beginning still; I fear the worst to come stay alert and soon as the girls recover you must train them.

Leonardo and his brothers bowed.

"Hai sensei." Michelangelo stayed by Faith's side Raphael stayed at Rashida's side as the night turned to day.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

The Beginning of A new

Ch.7

"Revival "

A week later Faith and Rashida was still knocked out Donatello was putting an antidote in a tube through their mouth into their body it went through their system as the poison within their bodies was dissolving.

Raphael and Michelangelo stood by the girl's sides as Donatello continued.

Leonardo sighed thinking as he sat on the couch.

Violet sat beside him.

"Leo it wasn't your fault "

Leonardo looked at her.

"I always blame myself for stuff like this I'm the oldest and leader of my 4 brothers so it's a burden "

master splinter was meditating.

Rashida started to breath as it beeped her eyes opened she looked up.

"w-h-ere am I and what h-appened? Raphael looked at her

"That bitch attacked you and faith Leonardo found you guys right in time "Rashida looked and held her chest.

"That Witch is getting on my nerves! I'll show her! "

Raphael chuckled.

"Not happening missy you aren't attacking or fighting no one I'll make sure of it! since our older brother Leonardo and us will be training you four "

Rashida looked with a puzzled face.

"run that by me again? what you mean training us you are?"

Leonardo got up.

"No Mainly me but My brothers will be my assistants "Raphael looked

"I find that highly offensive bro "Leonardo chuckled

'Oh well you're not ready to be a sensei little brother" before Raphael can say anything else

faith started to breathe as her wound healed 10 mins after her eyes opened she popped up and looked around.

"wh-at happened w-here am I?"

Michelangelo looked at her and smiled.

"Thank goodness you girls are safe and revived you were attacked by karai she almost captured you but Leonardo and us saved you 2 "Faith held her head Donatello removed the machine from their mouths and put it away he turned to them and spoke.

"How are you two feeling?" Rashida and Faith looked

"what is that disgusting taste in our mouths yuck!"

Donatello chuckled

"that will last until you eat something it's from the antidotes you two were hit by a poisonous arrow from a distance not that far though "

Rashida coughed.

"It's disgusting can I please have water "? Raphael chuckled he then walked to the kitchen and poured her some fresh water he walked back in the living room and handed it to her.

Rashida took it and drank it down fast.

"thankyou "

Raphael laughed

"Yea your welcome "

Violet and Jamie hugged them.

"Thank goodness you two are alive "Rashida hugged back slightly

"yea thanks to the boys" Faith got up and sighed she sat in front of the tv and started to think.

Michelangelo walked to her.

"Faith come with me we will go above ground "

Leonardo looked.

"Stay alert Mikey "

Michelangelo looked.

"I know bro "they went above ground Faith sighed as she looked at the moon as her white hair flown in the wind and her silver eyes glistened in the moonlight.

Michelangelo grabbed her hand.

"Faith we will protect you I swear on my ninja's honor please trust me and My brothers we will keep you

Girls safe ". Faith hugged Michelangelo as tears fell the cold wind blew strong.

Michelangelo wrapped his arms around her as he hugged her back.

(Oroku Saki's mansion)

Oroku Saki was training when his daughter came in, Karai bowed.

"Father I have poisoned the two girls but The turtles disappeared with them I'm sorry father "

Oroku Saki was angry.

"You failed me Karai! I told you to bring that girl to me and you failed me! It looks Like I have to do it Myself you disappoint me Karai "he walked away and slammed his door.

Karai was angry and said to herself

"I will not fail you again father "she went in her room.

(Michelangelo and Faith)

They broke the hug and went to get pizza they went back down to the lair with 4 boxes of Pizza.

Leonardo Raphael Donatello and the girls walked in the kitchen they sat down and began to eat.

Master splinter ate his sushi and drank his tea.

Leonardo looked and spoke.

"Training begins tomorrow 6am on the dot you girls will sleep here tonight, if that's okay sensei?"

Master splinter sipped his tea slowly.

"Its fine Leonardo but remember you're in charge and you need to teach them the way I taught you four I will not be here forever My sons "all 4 bowed in respect.

"Yes Father "The girls looked and bowed in respect.

"Thank you master Splinter "Master splinter bowed back and walked into his room and went to sleep.

Leonardo and his brothers sighed and brought the girls in their rooms.

Violet stretched and yawned as she laid on his bed and fell asleep, Leonardo laid with his shell against her back he fell asleep and was still worried.

Raphael went in his room with Rashida, she looked around

"Nice room "she sat down on his bed she stretched and laid on his bed as she fell asleep.

Raphael laid on his bed with his shell against her back he fell asleep.

Donatello and Jamie was asleep.

Michelangelo and Faith was asleep keeping his hands to himself as he slept.

until the next morning .


	8. Chapter 8

The Beginning of a new

Ch.8

"Captured "

It was a new day The Girls Violet, Rashida, Jamie and Faith was being trained in the dojo it was 6:00 am in the morning Leonardo spoke loud and clear as he guided them as they trained, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo supervised the girls as Leonardo trained them, they stopped as they bowed in respect Leonardo begin to speak now.

"now girls I am putting you up against my brother's I want to see who was listening and who wasn't "Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo stood there facing Rashida, Jamie and Faith.

Violet was facing Leonardo.

"now spar! "Violet lunged at Leonardo as she tried to fight, Leonardo blocked her moves and he swept his leg, Violet fell and got back up she kicked him, he landed on his feet.

"Good job you were listening take a break" he bowed, she bowed back and walked to the mat and sat down watching as she drank water.

Leonardo turned towards the others with his arms crossed watching.

Rashida lunged at Raphael she made a fist, Raphael blocked her fist he kicked her, she hit the floor as she gotten back up she flipped behind him spin kicks, he grabs her leg.

She loses balance and falls. "Damn"

Leonardo glared.

"You weren't paying attention! you take a 5-minute break then back to basics for you miss hot head! Raphael pays more attention then you and he is worst "

Raphael glared.

"I resent That Fearless Leader "Leonardo glared back.

"Shut up Raph it's a compliment not an insult "Raphael sat down

"whateva" he sat beside Rashida.

Jamie faced Donatello as she lunged at him she kicked him into the wall, Donatello blocked and swept his leg knocking her down.

she didn't get up Leonardo glared.

"You weren't paying ATTENTION this isn't a game!" Jamie got up scared

"yes master Leonardo" she bowed in respect and went to work on her basics.

Donatello assisted Jamie as he helped her.

Faith faced Michelangelo as she lunged at him.

Michelangelo ducked and swept his leg faith fell and flipped back up as she kicked him to the wall. Leonardo smiled.

"very good faith but I noticed you were hesitating a little because your afraid, don't let anger and fear control you always focus "

Michelangelo gotten up he rubbed the back of his head.

"Great Job faith "Faith bowed to Leonardo and Michelangelo she sat down and drank water, Rashida rolled her eyes.

"whatever "

Leonardo glared at her and yelled.

"Stand now Rashida! You want to have an attitude then you spar me if you think you can do better if you can't beat Raphael you defiantly can't beat me! I trained with The ancient one and I'm in no mood! for you to have a bad attitude like hot head over here does"!

Rashida stood up and faced him.

"you will regret that master Leonardo! "Leonardo glared as he stood in position.

Rashida screamed and lunged at Leonardo side kicking him, Leonardo blocked her leg and threw her down.

Rashida gotten back up and went at him again she punched him in his plastron and hurt her fist.

Raphael watched.

"Rashida STOP! My brother isn't playing!" Leonardo punched her growling, Rashida blocked and side kicked him again, Leonardo grabbed her leg and threw her again.

Rashida hit the wall and yelled in pain "ahh! "

Raphael shook his head.

"I told you to STOP! "Leonardo glared.

"looks like someone needs to learn to control her temper that will be your downfall like these ones over here, but he focuses better than you "he walked away to the kitchen and put tea on.

Rashida gotten up she was aching everywhere.

Raphael glared at her.

"You don't test my brother Trust me I lived with him for 18 years" he helped her up.

Rashida sighed and looked.

"I'm sorry "Raphael looked at her

"Don't worry he will get ova it he is just doing it how our father taught us that's why I call him Splinter Junior "

Rashida sat down on the couch.

"I see "in the kitchen Sat Leonardo he was drinking his tea.

Michelangelo was reading his comic book; Donatello was in his lab after he helped Jamie.

The girls left the lair they went above ground.

It was now 10 at night faith walked to the pier she sighed deeply when she heard a noise she sensed someone was watching her she remembered what Leonardo told her.

~In her head ~

'don't let your anger and your fear control you focus'

She stayed focused as she was surrounded now she fought off the foot ninja one by one until she was knocked out she fell to the ground, karai and the shredder stood there looking down at her "the main foot ninjas picked faith up and they vanished with her.

(back at the lair)

Leonardo was asleep resting from a long day, Raphael was fast asleep, Donatello was fast asleep as well. Master splinter was asleep in his room. Michelangelo was asleep with his silver century comic book on his face thinking about faith as he snored.

(at Saki mansion)

Faith was in a machine were she was unconscious as the computer was analyzing her body karai was talking to the shredder.

"Father why you want this girl's power for?" Oroku Saki removed his helmet

"My daughter I have big plans to defeat those turtles and the rat once and for all I will need this girls power to make me stronger and I will DEAFEAT THEM ONCE AND FOR ALL! "he laughed evilly

(back at the lair)

It was now four in the morning Leonardo was fast asleep when he suddenly had a premonition of faith being ambushed and captured he woke up sweating he walked out of his room quietly and knocked on Raphael's door gently whispering.

"Raph wake up wake up "Raphael grunted and growled he opened his door.

"what is Leo you woke me up for? its 4 freaking in the morning! and what's with your complexion what's going on?" Leonardo pushed Raphael in his room closing the door.

"faith is in trouble! "Raphael looked at him.

"what ya mean in trouble?" Leonardo sighed

"I had a premonition she will be ambushed and captured and I'm afraid she already has been captured" Raphael looked at his eldest brother.

"great now what are we going to do and how will we explain this to Michelangelo he cares for her Bro" Leonardo sighed deeply.

"I don't know but I have a very bad feeling "while Leonardo and Raphael spoke Michelangelo over heard them speaking he was full of anger now and tears fell down his face he walked out of the lair and went above ground.

Leonardo heard a bedroom door and ran out of Raphael's room he saw Michelangelo wasn't in his room.

"Oh no "Raphael came out of his room

"This is just great! He yelled DONATELLO GET UP! "Donatello fell out of his bed and opened his door

'What the shell is with the yelling!? "

Raphael glared.

"who ya talking to?! Our baby brother went above ground to go try and rescue faith she was captured. Leo had a premonition about it "Donatello sighed.

"Michelangelo went alone!?"

Leonardo sighed.

"yes and he is putting himself in danger and I fear he will get hurt let's go now! "

(Above ground)

Michelangelo's orange bandanna flown in the wind his eyes slanted in anger, his eyes glown white in the shadows he jumped towards the mansion and landed on his feet without being seen.

The foot surrounded him he unsheathed his nun chucks and began to fight.

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

The Beginning of a new

Ch. 9

"Michelangelo's Attitude adjustment "

Michelangelo was still fighting the animatronic foot ninjas when Michelangelo was thrown into the wall from behind his shell hit hard he looked up and there stood Karai.

"Leonardo's baby brother how quaint "she laughed evilly Michelangelo glared  
"were is she!?" he went to lunge at her, Karai blocked his nun chuck and held the katana to his neck  
"you will never know once your life is ended "from above a voice was heard.  
"STEP AWAY FROM HIM KARAI! "down came Leonardo as he kicked her into the wall. He faced her  
"well isn't it Karai Saki we meet again obviously someone is dishonorable like her father!  
"while he still lives where is SHE KARAI! "! Karai laughed evilly ha-ha  
"nice way to talk to your girlfriend Leonardo "

Leonardo glared  
"Girlfriend ?! ha-ha that is way over you dishonorable witch!" Michelangelo was helped up by Raphael and Donatello.  
"we need to go Mikey "Michelangelo cried out

"we need to save Faith! "Raphael and Donatello dragged him out back home.

Leonardo was fighting karai when he threw her against the wall once more then he jumped up  
"we will save faith even if it costs your life!" he faded into the night and disappeared back home.

(Back in the room were faith was held)  
She was still in the machine as they still were detecting her power when a sudden barrier formed around her and the shredder was thrown across the room. Karai rushed to her father and helped him up  
"what now father? "the shredder removed his helmet "I will use a mind controlling thing to make her do my work and to finally destroy those four turtles! And The rat!" he laughed evilly.

(below ground)  
Michelangelo was arguing with Leonardo and Raphael  
"WHY YOU DO THAT! HOW CAN YOU LEAVE HER ALONE! "Leonardo yelled  
"KARAI ALMOST HAD YOUR SHELL! MICHELANGELO WE WILL SAVE HER BUT YOU CAN'T DO IT ON YOUR OWN! "Raphael glared  
'You were stupid to go on your own ONLY LEO AND I CAN BEAT KARAI YOUR NO MATCH Shell for brains "Michelangelo stormed off to his room and slammed the door "Master splinter came out of his room  
"what happened my sons?" Donatello spoke  
"Karai almost killed Mikey tonight luckily we were there before she beheaded him "Splinter sighed  
"My sons you must work together let Michelangelo cool off he will be fine goodnight my sons "he went back in his room.

Leonardo sighed and spoke.  
"we will save her we need to work together like master splinter said let's get to sleep "he flipped up in his room and closed the door and laid on his shell as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Michelangelo was up at 5 am he tightened his bandanna and went above ground.

he watched the streets below staying hidden in the shadows thinking about faith as a tear fell and anger arise in him.  
(In the lair)

Leonardo woke up and knocked on Michelangelo's door it was slightly open he opened it he called out  
"Mikey? "he looked around he was nowhere in his room he went down and looked in the kitchen nowhere to be found he looked on the couch he was nowhere.

Leonardo jumped back up and knocked on Raphael's door  
"wake up Hot head! Michelangelo is not here!" Raphael woke up and he growled and opened his door viciously.  
"you know fearless its five thirty in the freaking morning what the shell are you yelling for and why you wake me up!? "Leonardo glared.  
"Michelangelo is nowhere in the damn lair shell for brains he can be anywhere in the damn city and all you care about is your freaking sleep!? he could have gone back to the sky scraper!" Raphael gritted his teeth.  
"I'm tired of this! He can't rescue her alone! "he tightened his bandanna he jumped down from his room and dragged Donatello out of his room.  
"get your ass up we need to find Mikey! "Donatello looked  
"what you mean find Mikey! Where is he!?" Leonardo looked  
"he went above ground so we need to find him!" Donatello sighed he tightened his bandanna and grabbed his Bo staff he followed his two eldest brother's out of the lair and hid in the shadows looking down at the city from above.

Leonardo's shell cell went off it was Violet.  
'listen we are going out of town we will be back next month please we trust you four to rescue Faith 'Leonardo sighed and spoke.  
'we swear on our honor we will rescue her you can count on us Leo out' he hung up and jumped the buildings staying hidden as the sun was finishing rising.

Raphael and Donatello followed Leonardo as they ended up were the sky scraper was the windows and doors were locked it was pure silence and no foot activity.  
(At the docks)

Michelangelo looked at the sea as tears fell his anger boiling within him his bandanna flowing in the wind, he seen the blood mark was still there as he cried with anger.  
( by the sky scraper across from it)  
Leonardo sighed  
"only one more place he can be let's move "he jumped to the next building and headed towards the pier when he was on high alert.

Raphael and Donatello followed behind him they stopped and saw Michelangelo crying Raphael sighed  
"Leo let me handle this alright "he jumped down and walked slowly behind Michelangelo, as he was about to attack.

Raphael blocked his fist.  
"Calm down Mikey it's me Raph" Michelangelo looked away as he wiped his tears  
"how you know where to find me?" Raphael sighed he kept his anger down  
"Mikey listen to me I know your hurt that your worried but don't end up getting yourself killed over it we are brothers we will rescue her together please Mikey "

Michelangelo tears fell once more Raphael sighed as he hugged him and signaled his eldest brother and Donatello down.

Leonardo and Donatello hugged Michelangelo with Raphael as they began to comfort him.  
Leonardo spoke in a soft voice.  
"we will rescue her I promise on my honor Michelangelo "Michelangelo hugged his eldest brother

As Raphael and Donatello looked at them when all of a sudden they were ambushed.  
Karai laughed evilly  
"ha-ha how cute the weaklings that can't even rescue a girl "

Michelangelo glared and yelled.  
"YOU BITCH GIVE HER BACK! "Karai laughed  
"or what? You going to cover me with pizza sauce Ninja attack!" The foot ninjas attacked the four brothers as all 4 blocked their attacks.

Michelangelo cracked some heads open as he was fighting he moved Donatello out of the way and blocked the one wielding a katana and kicked him into karai.  
Karai fell to the ground as she flipped back up and shouted.  
"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! She attacked Michelangelo and threw him into the pole.

Leonardo and Raphael glared as they attacked her and threw her across the docks their eyes slanted in anger and their bandannas flown in the window  
"STAY AWAY FROM OUR BABY BROTHER! "Leonardo's katanas were covered with blood and Raphael's twin sais were covered in blood.

Karai glared as she spoke  
"You will have to come get her! "she disappeared

"NINJA VANISH!"  
Leonardo and Raphael helped Michelangelo up  
"let's go rescue her together!" the four brothers faded into to the night and headed towards the Saki mansion and landed on their feet in the room where Faith was being held.  
Oroku Saki shown himself  
"well the turtles have arrived we will like you to meet faith "faith's eyes were red as she faced the turtles speaking  
"I WILL DESTROY YOU! "

Michelangelo looked  
"Faith No WHAT YOU DO TO HER!? "

karai spoke.  
"she is under our control to finally end you 4 once and for all! "Raphael and Donatello was fighting the foot ninja's as Faith ran towards Michelangelo.

Leonardo was fighting karai. 


	10. Chapter 10

The Beginning of a new

Ch.10  
" Love prevails "

Michelangelo yelled out

"FAITH IT" S ME MIKEY! PLEASE WAKE UP! "he dodged her attack as he flipped over her, Faith's eyes glown red as she continued attacking Raphael and Donatello took down the foot soldiers as they watched Michelangelo and Leonardo.

Leonardo continued fighting Karai as he round house kicked her into the walls, he glared as he joined his other two brothers' as they stayed out of the fight between Michelangelo and Faith.

Karai gotten up  
"until we meet again turtles "she disappeared into the shadows with her foot soldiers.

faith unsheathed an katana as she lunged at Michelangelo again, Leonardo Raphael and Donatello wanted to help but couldn't they were injured.  
Michelangelo ducked and kicked her into the wall,

"I don't want to fight your faith please IT'S ME MICHELANGELO "Faith gotten up again as she used her power now, a huge light shot at Michelangelo, he was forced down as he fought the pain, she walked up to him as she was about to kill him  
The brother's fought to get up but couldn't." MIKEY!"

Michelangelo looked into her eyes  
'Please faith -Chan I love you" faith looked into his eyes as a flash back shown back when Michelangelo promised her the last time.  
(Flash back)

'I promise on my honor I'll do anything to protect you 'Faith dropped the katana as she spoke

"Michelangelo? "her eyes turned back to silver as she fell on her knees as tears rolled down her eyes.

"i-m s-orry "Michelangelo wrapped his arms around her as he held her.

"Faith your back to yourself "His brothers fought the pain and ran to Michelangelo and Faith.  
Faith stayed in his arms as tears fell from her eyes.  
"i-m so sorry I -I "Michelangelo held her closer.  
"shh it's ok your safe now let's go" faith stayed in his arms as they all faded into the night and arrived at the turtle's lair.

Master splinter was meditating when he heard his sons walk in  
"you saved her well done my sons" Leonardo spoke  
"sensei it was actually Mikey who saved her by memory "Faith was asleep in Michelangelo's arms

Michelangelo laid her on the couch and kneeled with his brother's. Master splinter bowed  
"Karai and The shredder will be back more powerful so we have a lot of training to do my sons and Leonardo I want you and your brother's to train the girls starting tomorrow are we understood?"  
The four brother's nodded and bowed  
"yes sensei "they gotten up and went in their rooms and went to sleep.  
Raphael was thinking about Rashida laid on his shell staring at the ceiling of pipes. Leonardo was up thinking about violet and was worried that he can't be the sensei his father wants him to be

he held his head when his shell cell went off it read violet, he answered it

'Leo here what's up violet yes we have her here safe and sound tomorrow morning training begins for you and your friends we will pick you girls up at 6 am be up and be ready, Leo out' he hung up and laid on his shell and drifted off to sleep.

Michelangelo kissed Faith on her forehead he covered her and smiled as he flipped up to his room and shut the lights off and went to sleep.

Donatello was the last to fall asleep when he shut his computer off and locked his computer room and went up tohis room and drifted off to sleep.

(The next morning)

Leonardo woke up his brother's and they headed topside to pick up the girls the first house they stopped at was Violet's they stayed hidden in the shadows. As Leonardo knocked.

Violet stretched as she just finished her coffee and answered the door  
"good morning Leo yes I told the girls they should be up where's your brother's?" Leonardo grabbed her they flipped up were his brothers were.  
"we are all here so in case anyone tries to attack you three again faith is in our home she fell asleep "

Violet nodded  
"ok warning Rashida hates getting woke up this early she sleeps in so she may be grumpy "Raphael rolled his eyes  
"whateva I'll get her up I have my ways "they headed to Rashida's place next as they arrived 13 mins later Raphael knocked  
"get your ass up "Rashida heard a familiar voice and grumbled as she opened the door  
"what the hell you want and why you here?" Raphael spoke as he entered her house  
"you're getting trained today didn't violet tell ya?" Rashida looked at her phone and read 12 missed messages  
"woops sorry let me get dressed just make yourself at home "she entered her bathroom she closed the door and was showering.  
His brothers and violet was outside talking as they waited.  
(back in Rashida's house)  
Raphael was looking at her drawings when he saw one of him and her under the moonlight he chuckled and thought about something as he waited he heard to door he put her drawing back where it was and waited on her bed  
"how long does it take her to shower ?!" Rashida came out in towel  
"Yo chill I'm done I just need to get dressed geez your so impatient "Raphael looked as he started to heat up he turned away.  
"can I get a glass of water please "Rashida looked  
"yes the kitchen is right over there help yourself I'll be out in 5 mins "Raphael rushed to the kitchen and poured his self a big glass of cold water he spoke to himself  
'Damn she is hot' he waited as she came out dressed in her training outfit her red short top with her shorts. he looked at her as he took a bottle of water from her fridgerator and walked out back to the top were his brother's and violet was at.

Rashida stretched  
"morning "she looked  
"'sorry violet I fell asleep last night "Violet looked  
"it's alright "Michelangelo noticed a different expression in his brother Raphael's face.  
"what's the matter Raph too hot for you "he laughed Raphael glared  
"shut up "the group of six headed to Jamie's place.

Donatello knocked on her door.  
Jamie opened up the door and smiled  
"Good morning everyone "she came out of her house and locked the door.

they headed to the lair as the turtles blindfolded them  
"sorry girls "they arrived down the manhole guiding the girls as they passed faith's house and went down. they walked in the lair they removed their blindfolds. Faith was punching the punching bag on the other side she stayed away from Raphael's.

Michelangelo walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder.  
"you ready to train?" Faith looked and smiled  
"yes I am Mikey "Violet and Jamie hugged faith  
"thank goodness you are safe "Rashida rolled her eyes  
"soo mushy can we start training now and I'm happy your safe faith "she smiled, Faith smiled back.

All 4 girls lined up in front of the guys and kneeled.  
Leonardo began to spoke.  
"To begin your training my assistants will be my brother's Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo they will each teach you each step as ninja's the first step you will learn is Silence is valuable meaning you must stay hidden in the shadows always and not be seen and never let your guard down we will practice now he placed the sticks up as it gotten dark the girls stood on them as they stayed silent

For 2 hours.

Leonardo then spoke.  
"now your next teacher will be Raphael we will continued this lesson tomorrow "Raphael flipped off and landed on his feet as he clapped his hands and the lights went on the girls fell.  
They gotten up. Raphael shook his head  
"next step is Stealth which is very hard Michelangelo still needs to learn that himself."

Michelangelo crossed his arms  
"I resent that! Raph" he then went silent Raphael continued speaking stealth is one the main of the Ninja Way it is cautious and surreptitious action or movement. "for example  
Rashida attack me and I'll show you want I Mean.  
Rashida stood up and ran at him, as Raphael moved quick and swept his leg as he knocked her down. Rashida gotten up  
"damn it your fast "Raphael rolled his eyes then spoke  
'So that is stealth me and my brother Leonardo will spar and you watch closely. "Leonardo faced Raphael as they both attacked each other, Raphael made a fist and attacked as Leonardo moved quick and ended up behind him sweeping his leg from behind.

Raphael gotten up

"That was stealth so do you think you girls can do it Rashida you spar against Violet faith you spar Jamie remember this is stealth now go"  
Rashida ran at Violet as she made her way to punch violet as Violet moved quick as she focused using stealth and dodged her attack and they bowed and kneeled. Jamie attacked faith as faith moved swiftly around her and Jamie fell

2 hours later that lesson was over.  
"we will continue that lesson tomorrow since Jamie still needs work on it. They kneeled and bowed. Raphael spoke  
"Your next teacher is Donatello "They waited as Donatello spoke  
"next step is Mind and Body another word for self-control which is exercising and controlling yourself and not making rash decisions when your surrounded or anything attacked "They bowed.  
"how do we practice that Sensei?" Donatello spoke  
"By Meditation which is the main to help you control yourself now concentrate"  
all four girls closed their eyes and began meditating.

5 hours passed as he spoke.  
"this lesson is over today you Rashida need to learn to concentrate more your just like Raphael we all sensed it "Rashida sighed and stood up and was punching Raphael's punching bag.

All 4 brother's shook their heads including Raphael he walked to her.  
"shida stop and you will get over it I still have the problem but I learned to control it don't worry "

Rashida sighed  
" I don't know "

Raphael looked and walked to his older brother  
"let's do the last lesson tomorrow it's late anyways "Leonardo sighed  
"alright the lessons are over today we continue tomorrow Michelangelo you start the lesson your teaching tomorrow its late so the girls will stay here tonight get some sleep now "

They all went to sleep in the turtle's rooms but their backs turned to each other.

To be continued.


	11. The beginning of a new Ch11

The beginning of a new

Ch.11

"Struck of romance"

The next morning the girls have woke up and went in the dojo and sat in criss cross waiting for their sensei's to wake up Michelangelo was the first one up he came out of his room and stood in front of them.  
"next lesson is Precision meaning perfectly balanced for extreme accuracy when penetrating your target. For example, Raphael will be my spar partner come on Raph "

Raphael looked.  
"why do you always pick me? You know I can beat your shell for brains "  
Michelangelo rolled his eyes.  
"don't make me go to where I beat your shell in battle nexus "Raphael ran at him and attacked him.  
Michelangelo dodged and flipped behind him and sweeped his leg.

Raphael fell on his shell.  
"Mikey your gonna get it!" Michelangelo focused and attacked back and knocked him down again.  
"but remember anger will make you lose focus like Raphie here "

Raphael held his head  
"Aww shell I got my ass whooped by my baby brother "he stood up  
Rashida helped him up  
"you alright?" Raphael looked  
"Yes try not to lose your temper "he rubbed his head and shell  
"ow "he sat down and drank water, Leonardo chuckled  
"wow Raph "

Raphael glared  
'Shut up fearless leader "

Michelangelo shook his head  
"anyways now Faith you vs Rashida and Violet vs Jamie now spar remember Precision "  
Faith attacked Rashida, Rashida dodged and had a cool head for now she kept sparring her, Faith focused as she rushed at her and flipped behind her sweeping her leg knocking her down.  
Rashida felt anger she stood up as she made a fist about to strike her in her chest, Michelangelo ran in front of faith with stealth and blocked Rashida's fist.  
"Rashida you failed this lesson go by Raphael he will teach you about your damn temper! Raph take care of her and when she is ready she vs you in precision. "

Raphael looked.  
"you sound like Leo geez "he glared at Rashida  
"follow me now! "Rashida sighed and followed Raphael above ground.

Violet and Jamie passed the precision lesson they sat down and looked at Michelangelo.

Michelangelo had his arms crossed  
"you ladies done a great job now tomorrow you will be facing me and my brother's as a team not as single person as a team because if we aren't there you three plus Rashida when she gets out of her anger she will join you 3 so the lesson is over tonight we are going on a training run Leonardo's idea to see how much you 3 have learned we will leave at 9:00 pm and see how you do "the three girls bowed Michelangelo bowed back.  
Leonardo was making dinner.

Faith was in Michelangelo's room thinking when she heard the door open. Michelangelo saw her on his bed and sat beside her after he closed the door behind him.  
"Faith what's wrong? And where is your butterfly tattoo".

Faith sighed.  
"I guess it's no longer there anymore "Michelangelo looked at her  
"You were born with it how can it just disappear? "Faith looked down.

Michelangelo locked his door and looked at her  
"Faith look at me "Faith lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

Michelangelo looked into her silver eyes and their lips met faith laid on his bed and made out with him.

(Above ground)

Rashida was kicking a can on the roof and sighed, Raphael turned to her

"Listen It took a while for me control my temper My father taught me at age 16 to learn to let go

And not let anger control me I'm now 24 years old and I'm still learning to control it "

Rashida looked at him.  
"But how do you do it or how does your father teach you?"  
Raphael sat down and spoke.  
"He called me in alone all the time and gave me lessons on how to control my temper as in meditation and control and body. "Rashida looked at him  
"I never got taught that at all My brother left me after he as married he never taught me that he was a young sensei not like your father but a sensei in training "

Raphael looked at her  
"I will teach you Shida I promise on my honor you will control your temper even if it takes a while "Rashida smiled at him  
"I trust you Raph "Raphael smiled at her  
"good let's go it's about to storm "

Rashida looked  
"Let's go to my place the storm is coming in fast and your lair is on the other side we are nearby my place come on. "Raphael followed her to her place they jumped the buildings and arrived at her place she unlocked her door They walked in her house.  
Raphael shook the water off of him  
"I'm gonna call my brother so he doesn't think anything happened.

He dialed Leonardo's shell cell.

(At the lair)

Leonardo heard his shell cell and answered.  
'Leo here, Really Raph? you better not do anything stupid we will see you two later for our morning run Leo out 'Michelangelo and Faith was still making out in is room on his bed  
when they both smiled at each other Michelangelo had his hands on her legs smiling as his shell was tightening and heating up he stopped and got up off her.

Faith smiled at him  
"whoa I never knew you can kiss that way "she smiled at him wiping the sweat off her. Michelangelo chuckled  
"now you know "

Faith smiled  
"does that mean we are together?" Michelangelo smiled at her  
"yes but we take it slow babe come on dinner is ready."

Faith stood up her hair was a mess she walked downstairs.

Leonardo looked at his baby brother and faith/.  
"Michelangelo!? Really now?" Michelangelo spoke  
"chill dude nothing like that we made out "Leonardo sighs  
"alright he paused and turned back to him. "Wait what!? You two are together "

Michelangelo looked.  
"yes..."

Leonardo sighed.  
"wow Mikey anyways dinner is ready set the table Raphael won't be joining us he is at Rashida's place because it started storming so he won't be home until tomorrow morning and I cancelled the training run tonight bad storm it doesn't rain tomorrow we go on a training run with the girls "Michelangelo nodded  
"Aye Sir "Leonardo bopped him on the side of his head  
"set the table "

Faith helped Michelangelo with the table.

Michelangelo rubbed the back of his head  
"Ow! Geez "he put the rest of the dishes on the table.

(At Rashida's house)

Rashida was in the shower.

Raphael was on her bed he stood up and went by the window watching the rain fall outside than he heard the bathroom door he wiped his tear and turned around  
Rashida was in her red towel and sat on her bed brushing her hair.  
Raphael started to heat up he held from behind  
"Rashida" she blushed when she felt him holding her their eyes met and they started to make out he laid on top her moving his hands inside her towel caressing her body.

She moaned slightly as the rain hit against the window pave Rashida wrapped her arms around his neck making out with him as they stopped and looked at each other  
"wh-o-a Raph you are such a passionate kisser "

Raphael chuckled he gotten up from her.  
"I can be so being you,

please go put clothes on "

Rashida gotten up Raphael tapped her ass as she walked back in the bathroom and put her Pajama shorts and tang top on.

She laid on her bed after she brushed her teeth.

Raphael held her close to him as they drifted off to sleep.

(back at the lair)

Leonardo Donatello and Michelangelo was finishing up cleaning the dishes they wiped the table down.  
Michelangelo went upstairs to his room he locked it and sat beside faith smiling at her they began making out with passion once more and he embraced her moving his hands up and down on her soft skin his hands went inside her pajama shirt as she moaned lightly feeling his cold blooded hands on her body they continued making out and stopped they smiled at each other.

Faith laid on her back she fixed her top, Michelangelo laid beside her holding her close to him and fell asleep.

Leonardo was on his bed as he watched Violet sleep he smiled and laid down with his shell towards her and fell asleep.

Donatello and Jamie was asleep already with their backs turned towards each other.

(above ground)

Oroku saki and Karai was talking and planning something new to take the turtles down once and for all  
Chaplain was building a new machine for the next ship ride.  
(next day)

The sun was shining Raphael stretched he smiled at Rashida and shook her to wake up

Rashida opened her eyes and smiled at him  
"good morning "she kissed him  
"I'll be ready in five minutes "she gotten out of bed and took a quick shower and came out 5 mins later she finished brushing her hair they left her house they locked it and headed on the roofs and waited for the brothers and the girls.

Leonardo, Donatello Michelangelo, Violet, Jamie and Faith jumped in front of them and landed on their feet.

Leonardo looked  
"Looks like someone had a fun night "

Raphael rolled his eyes  
"we didn't do nothin geez we just made out "Leonardo looked  
"so you have a girl and Mikey has a girl just lovely don't forget your ninjas let's move "all 7 followed Leonardo jumping the roofs and flipping in the air.  
Violet was beside Leonardo staying silent flipping the roofs.

Leonardo watched her as he continued flipping beside her. when he slipped and fell on his shell.

"Ahh damn stupid puddle!"

Violet went to help him up.

Leonardo looked into her purple eyes he pulled her to him and their lips met they kissed deeply and smiled at each other. Raphael landed on his feel  
"well well fearless finally got over his ego "

Leonardo stood up.  
"shut up Raph "Raphael chuckled  
"whateva bro "they continued on their training run, they flipped higher and higher and ended up on the Statue of liberty  
The girl's eyes widened.  
"WHOA! This view you can see everything "the brother's smiled  
Donatello walked to Jamie he looked into her eyes smiling at her Jamie looked into his eyes blushing dark. He grabbed her hand and their lips met and kissed deeply.

All 8 smiled bright they headed home to the lair and bowed to master splinter.  
Master splinter smiled and bowed back  
"My sons your biggest fight will soon be ready my son's goodnight "he went into his room and went to sleep.

To be continued …


	12. Chapter 12

The Beginning of a New

Ch. 12

"The Challenges ahead "

A week has passed faith woke up and stretched she went downstairs and went in the backyard,

she watched the waves crash against the shore, her phone went off she had a voice message

she listened to it was Michelangelo. 'babe, I'll be gone for a while with my brothers we have things to do and stuff I love you, please let the others know be safe we will never let you down you can always count on us 'the voice message ended Faith Texted Violet, Rashida and Jamie she put her phone in her pocket.

she sighed thinking about Michelangelo.

(in Time square)

The Purple dragons were working for Oroku Saki and Karai they were stealing technology for Oroku Saki's revenge.

Karai comes in the library she bows to him  
"father The Turtles are gone for a while I know the girls will be helpless without them around so will we attack?"

Oroku Saki stood up  
"we will attack that way I'll get that girl once and for all"

(back in Brooklyn)

Rashida was leaving the mechanic shop she sighed thinking about Raphael missing him she headed to the pizza parlor to meet up with the others.

Violet was sitting down with faith and Jamie they sighed deeply.

Rashida sat down  
"how long will they be gone faith?"

Faith lifted her head  
"I don't know but it will be so strange without them around "they all nodded in agreement.

5 guys from school walked passed them  
"what a freak did you hear she was kidnapped last week?"

Rashida stood up  
"you got something to talk about?! About my friend say it to my face instead of talking out of your ass "Gregory approached her  
"Your friend faith is a freak!"  
Rashida grabbed him from behind pressing his arm to his back.

Gregory was yelling in pain. "LET GO! "The others went to her after she threw him to the ground.

Faith blocked Joshua's fist and kicked him  
"I am beautiful you losers can't see that then get lost your little words won't hurt me anymore!" Violet stood up and punched timothy.

"GET LOST! "the guys gotten up and ran down the street.

Rashida laughed.  
"Nice Job faith and Violet let's go to the big beach house this week maybe it will be better "they all nodded in agreement and took Faith's car and drove down the road to the big house.

They arrived 2 hours later, faith parked.

she unlocked the doors, Violet, Rashida and Jamie got out, faith parked in the garage and secured it.

They walked in the house and placed their stuff down in the living room. Faith went up to her room and placed her stuff in the closet and drawers, a medallion fell she picked it up, it had the Hamato clan symbol on the front. She said to herself.'It must be Mikey's I'll give it to him when him and his brothers ever returns '

she sat on her bed thinking about Michelangelo she drifted off to sleep, while she was dreaming about the last fight.

"her dream "

Michelangelo was facing her.

while she was controlled "Please Faith-Chan I love you "the dream ended it was morning now, she sighed and stretched she spoken to herself

'I love you too Mikey I miss you 'she gotten up and went to shower

(downstairs)

Rashida was lifting her weights, Violet was making coffee, Jamie was organizing the shelves.

Faith came downstairs and poured herself tea she sat down drinking her tea.

Rashida came in the kitchen sweating, she noticed something was on faith's mind she sighed thinking

And went outside in the yard thinking about Raphael. Violet was in the living room thinking about Leonardo.

(different dimension)

The turtles were fighting monsters and passed enemies, Michelangelo felt something bad is going to happen in the city.

(back in New York)

The girls go to the beach no one was there, then Violet and faith sensed there was someone near.

Rashida stood up and looked around all 4 was in position.

The foot soldiers surrounded the girls they attacked, the girls went head to head fighting them, Karai kicked Rashida and Violet from the back.

They both dodged with stealth faith slammed her into the tree, Shredder jumped behind her,

Faith flipped out of the way, the girls went against shredder as they were fighting him.

Shredder raised his gauntlet and went to kill faith, Rashida had a pair of Raphael's sais and blocked it,

"Not happening! "Violet had a pair of Leonardo's katanas and attacked him, using all the training they were taught. Jamie blocked with one of Donatello's bo staff,

Faith was bleeding her butterfly tattoo began to glow again as she used a pair of Michelangelo's nunchucks a golden whitish light came from them and she knocked shredder out, karai called her foot soldiers they disappeared with shredder knocked out  
"this isn't over yet!" Violet and Rashida went to faith

"what happened I thought you said your power was gone?" Faith looked at them  
"I was thinking about what Michelangelo said to me and it began to glow again I don't know why, and that ruined our beach day damn "

Rashida looked at her  
"Don't worry at least we are ok and you're ok too, let's head back to the house "they all nodded In agreement.

faith was bleeding still Violet and Rashida helped her walk.

Jamie sighed she said to herself  
"where are you guys I don't think it's over yet "they arrived at the house, they sat faith on the couch. Jamie treated Faith's wound,

faith screamed

"Ow" Violet dialed Leonardo's shell cell

(In a dimension)

Leonardo and the brothers were fighting the monsters still.

(back at the house)

Violet left a voice message and ended it.

Rashida looked out the window  
looking at the sky.

'Raph I wish you guys will come back it isn't over yet 'she sighed and walked upstairs and closed her door and laid on her bed staring at the ceiling.

Violet was in her room thinking about Leonardo and missing him.  
faith was in her room now resting missing Michelangelo, Jamie was asleep missing Donatello, they drifted off to sleep as the days and weeks and months went about.

To be continued ….


	13. Chapter 13

The beginning of a new

Ch. 13

"You can count on us "

3 months has passed its been quiet Shredder and karai hasn't been around the turtles were still out of town

The girls were in the living room missing them they were waiting for the rain to light up so they can drive back home to the city, Faith was watching the rain hit against the window pave there was no calls nor messages from the turtles they started to think the worst.

(Time square)

The shredder and his daughter karai were planning their attack they had robots and new technology ready.

(back to the girls)

Rashida drove Faith's car back to the city, Faith watched out the window as Rashida drove.

(In the dimension)

The Brothers were still protecting the dimension it has been quiet since the last fights they were thinking about their girls,

Michelangelo went to his sensei as he was speaking to him, Master splinter was laying down as he nodded and drifted off to sleep. Raphael noticed Michelangelo and went up to him to talk to him, Leonardo and Donatello was cooking.

(back to the girls)

They arrived back in the city 3 hours later and parked in front of the faith's place  
Rashida sighed "be careful faith alright we all will meet tonight.

Faith nodded  
"Ok see you girls tonight "she unlocked her door and went inside she went in her room.

(In time square)

The shredder was preparing for tonight, Karai was preparing the foot soldiers

(Back at the girls)

It was 12 am at night now Faith went to meet the girls at the central park, Violet, Rashida, and Jamie was there waiting, Faith arrived there and sat down  
"so what now?"

Rashida looked  
"I don't know wait what's that noise?" Violet stood up, Faith stood up after Jamie stood up as the wind blew strong no one was around,

Faith looked around

She moved the girls out of the way as a Shuriken went over their heads into a tree  
"we aren't alone "The girls stood up as they were on high alert

An evil laugh was heard The foot surrounded them, the shredder came out with karai by his side.

"Either you give up or I'll kill you all!

Faith glared  
"WE will never surrender to you, LOSER! "Shredder ran at her and attacked the girls with his foot soldiers and karai, the girls were fighting and blocking when the high tech foot soldiers attacked

Rashida was down first her leg was bleeding and couldn't move

(To the Turtles)

The brothers were almost home when they listened to a voice message by violet from 2 months ago

'Leo I'm calling to let you know karai and the shredder attacked us today and faith is injured we hope you'll be home soon I love you violet out', the brothers looked at each other  
"oh no "

(back at the girls)

Rashida was down and injured, Violet was injured by karai's katana, Jamie was injured and they were tied up.

Faith was helpless she was facing the shredder alone as his red eyes pierced fear through her body saying to herself  
'Michelangelo I'm going to die as a tear fell I love you I wish you were here.

"Time for YOU TO DIE! "

The Turtles appeared and slammed shredder into the tree before he can.  
"Not on our watch SHREDHEAD! "

The shredder looked  
" The Turtles! FOOT ATTACK! "The Foot soldiers ran at the turtles, Leonardo blocked and sliced,

Raphael dodged and stabbed them, Donatello bashed some heads, Michelangelo blocked and flipped out of the way and went towards faith as he blocked the shredder's gauntlet protecting Faith, he kicked him into Leonardo. As shredder hit into Leonardo,

Leonardo swung his sword killing the shredder instantly, karai looked  
" FATHER! "! Leonardo went to Violet.

Faith looked up as a tear fell  
"Your back "

Michelangelo turned to her smiling  
"I told you can always count on us babe "he wrapped his orange cloth around her leg.

Raphael untied the girls and saw the injuries.  
"who's bright Idea was it to be out here at this time?"

Rashida hugged him tight and kissed him  
Raphael kissed her back  
"you're so Lucky I love you "Jamie hugged and kissed Donatello, Violet was injured badly.

Leonardo ran to her and kneeled down to check her he saw a gash on her side  
"who did this to you?! "

Violet pointed  
"karai did "she held her side "Donnie take care of violet Donatello treated Violet's wound

he turned and glared facing Karai  
"You went overboard karai! "

karai glared with tears.

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER! NOW I WILL END YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!

Leonardo unsheathed his sharp katanas  
"I had to do what I had to do, your both dishonorable then take your best shot BITCH! "they both faced each other as their katanas clashed against one another's  
"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND MY FAMILY! YOU TURNED ME TO SOMEONE I NEVER WANTED TO BE! "Karai swung her katana,

Leonardo blocked and cut her face.  
he held his katana to her neck  
"This is your final warning! You attack me my family or our girls I will kill you with no hesitations STAY AWAY! OR ELSE! "he sheathed his katanas as he turned his back and picked up Violet.

Karai was shaking in fear she vanished.

Leonardo held Violet in his arms.

"let's go now! Get these girls home so they can rest their wounds. The brothers picked up the girls and followed their older brother vanishing into the shadows arriving at the big house.

They opened the door and laid the girls down.

All four brothers looked at the girls, Violet, Rashida, Jamie and Faith sat up and they looked down. The boys lifted their chins and kissed them.  
"we are proud of you four we love you girls we will be back tomorrow get some rest "The girls smiled "we are glad your back home we love you four to "The brothers smiled and disappeared into the shadows. And headed home

Master splinter was asleep.

Raphael looked at Leonardo and followed him to his room.  
Seriously LEO! Why didn't you kill her there!? "Leonardo sighed and pointed his katana at Raphael  
"I don't kill the weak who are down! Raphael glared  
"Leo she isn't going to stop! You will actually kill your EX GIRLFRIEND YOU LET HER LIVE TOO MANY TIMES! AFTER ALL SHE DID! "

Leonardo held him against the wall  
"STOP REMINDING ME! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT RAPH IF SHE DOES ATTACK AGAIN SHE WILL DIE IN COLD BLOOD BY ME! NOW GO TO SLEEP AND DROP IT! "Raphael pushed his older brother's hand off of him  
"WATEVA I will Believe it when I see it! He walked out of Leonardo's room and slammed his bedroom door.

To be continued….


End file.
